One Night In Las Vegas
by Niamh-Rain
Summary: It wasn't hard to get swept away by the city of Sin. Las Vegas was amazing for not only getting lost, but finding ones' self in the haze of loneliness. When Kurt and Dave find each other they take advantage of their loneliness and impulses. At least the gold rings were beautiful. AU, summer before season 3 on, Kurtofsky
1. We All Have A Weakness

_**Title**_: One Night In Las Vegas

_**Rating**_: M

_**Pairing:**_ Kurtofsky, Fuinn, Sambastian, one-sided Kurbastian, one-sided Klaine

_**Summary**_: It wasn't hard to get swept away by the city of Sin. Las Vegas was amazing for not only getting lost, but finding ones' self in the haze of loneliness. When Kurt and Dave find each other they take advantage of their loneliness and impulses. At least the gold rings were beautiful.

_**Warnings:**_ Slash: M/M Relationships, _Slight_, **Anti-Klaine, Anti-Blaine**, AU-All of season 3. Some canon, but mostly altered to suit my needs. There's some drama, language, _**strong sexual content **_etc,

_**Note1:**_ Same-sex marriages are legal, and have been for quite some time, and there is little to no homophobic remarks/slurs etc. I had to put this up because my OTP is Kurtofsky, and while I multi-ship, Dave and Kurt are always in my heart.

_**Note2**_: This story is _**not**_ action filled, it's mostly a cute domestic type fic involving Dave and Kurt getting hitched. This will not go heavily into the areas of any sort of bashing.

-_**Sexual Content Below**_-

_**We All Have A Weakness**_

_Whoever said 'ignorance was bliss' needed to be maimed in the most ruthless way possible. Also, whoever quoted 'never count your chickens before they hatch' needed to learn that no matter how conscience a person was of those damn unborn chickens in eggs there was no possible way around the mental and emotional counting involved. _

"Ahhh!" Kurt back was slammed to a wall, and his legs splayed around him shamelessly. He moaned loudly when he was thrust into slow, long, and hard. His arms were hooked around the familiar man's neck, and his lips were overpowered by mouth and tongue.

_This was not apart of the plan._

"Don't stop!" he rolled his hips, and his eyes watered when Dave's swollen cock continued to pound into him as black spots took over his sight.

"I won't stop if you won't," the rough strangled voice of his bully managed as his body was stretched further.

_This was **definitely** not apart of the plan. _

_Las Vegas... heat... lights... **beautiful men** and women... **freedom**... money... sweat... **sex!** _

Kurt was pulled off the wall by Dave's muscular arms. They were really nice, and he gasped when he was thrown onto the bed with a bounce. Kurt stared at Dave fiercely as the man stared back, his cock dripping with lubrication, and fully erect.

_Delirium. _

"Get on top of me," Kurt ordered.

"Kind of demanding aren't we?"

"Get. In. Me. Now." He threw his head back and cried out when Dave widened his legs, slipped a forearm under his calf, and pushed inside of him as far as possible.

_Too many drinks maybe? **No**. Kurt only ever drank one, and no more. Perhaps a drug? **No**, Kurt watched his drinks like a hawk, and he wasn't stupid enough to take them himself. Loneliness?_

_**Bingo!** _

Kurt's lips searched out for Dave's, his eyes so hazy that he could barely see straight. He felt sweat, and licked the jock's cheek in need, and Dave complied, raising his head enough for Kurt to devour his mouth. He ran his hand across Dave's shoulders and along the man's neck grazing his cheek gently with his well manicured fingertips resulting in an impressive shiver inside the heat.

Kurt lapped at Dave's tongue through the groans, moans, whimpers, and pleas passed between them.

_Loneliness was a catalyst in everything. It was intense and painful. A mind numbing experience that left jagged scars only visible to other lonely people._

"Please don't stop... don't leave me alone..."

"Not happening, Fancy," Dave groaned as he rolled the two of them, and he growled when Kurt settled his gorgeous lithe body on top of him. He cursed when Kurt experimented by wiggling that gorgeous ass against the hardest erection of his life. "Oh Fuck!"

Kurt shared the same sentiments as he slid down on Dave, breathing sharply as he did. He'd been fully prepared, but this position was consuming. He convulsed when his prostate was hit, and he fell forward onto Dave's chest, and licked his open mouth.

_**Experiences** made a person, David told him about the few experiences he had when he arrived in Las Vegas. **Discovery** was also a key factor, something that he had to learn the hard way. **Lessons**, they were different than experience and discovery, but it tied in well. _

"I like your arms," Kurt confessed breathlessly as Dave's eyes rolled. He locked them around Kurt's small body.

"You do?"

"Uh huh. Always have."

"Really?" Both of their voices were strained, but working well enough amidst the sexual haze and confusion.

"Mhmm... aahhh!" Kurt buried his face into Dave's neck as his second orgasm of the night hit him. His stomach clenched, and his body seized up.

_Right place at the right time, wrong place at the wrong time, right place wrong time, or wrong place at the right time? He didn't know, and why was his left hand **sparkling**?_

Once again, Kurt's world tilted, and Dave was on top once more. Their breathing worked in sync, and Dave's hips caused Kurt to tighten his lower muscles until Dave grabbed the nearest sheet and fisted it as a string of curses spilled from his mouth.

The complex heat made Kurt's head swim. He could feel Dave's come inside of him as he trembled where he lay underneath...

_Dave's **hand** is glittering as well. Did he get a manicure? No. **Gold?** _

"Fancy are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Kurt was suddenly feeling light, and realized why when Dave's shoulder brushed his own. He lolled his head to the side to look at Dave with glassy eyes. "Never." His heart was racing, and his blood pressure had spiked to an insane degree.

"Why?"

"I was a virgin. I wanted my first time-" he trailed off as he stared down at Dave's left hand, which was rubbing his limp groin.

_Gold again. He looked at his left hand, and also saw gold. But his eyes were still blurry. _

"With me?" Dave asked dubiously.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kurt shifted onto his side. His naked body was exposed, and he felt a little strange to be lying across a bed without anything on. Not because Dave was there, but because anyone could walk through the door. He had locked it right?

"You hate me."

"_No_."

"You pity me."

"Mmm... no."

"Dammit, Fancy – why did you let me have you?"

_Loneliness._

"You wanted me."

"No shit," Dave grumbled. "But you don't want me?"

Kurt was sure that was a question. "Why not?"

"Fancy..."

Kurt knew he was stalling, and trying to figure out why they were wearing gold rings.

_Loneliness. Need. _

"I needed you," he confessed quietly.

"You needed this?" Dave raised his left hand, and Kurt stared at it. It was pretty.

"_We_," Kurt corrected staring at it. "I came here to find myself, and heal. I healed."

"By marrying me?"

_**Marriage**. _

"Do I always have to be the brain?" Kurt asked with a suitable pout of his bottom lip.

"You aren't attracted to me-" Dave paused when Kurt snorted elegantly at his words. "What? You're not! You told me so-"

Kurt shook his head. "David," he purred causing his - _**Husband?**_ To shiver. "I weigh less than 150 lbs. What else aside from my words do I have to fight against you with?"

Dave's eyelashes fluttered shamefully. "I'm sor-" A delicious slim finger pressed onto his lips.

"It's over," he whispered. "Let's agree that we both are annoying brats, and that I had decided that when I was here in Las Vegas that I would be impulsive. I wanted to see what it was like to simply do without thinking. No – I wouldn't have married just anybody, and no I wouldn't have had sex with just anybody. I am – _was_ a full blown virgin. I did it because I wanted to." He removed his finger from Dave's lips, and finally he raised his left hand.

_Very pretty. It was gold with little white diamonds circling around a larger oval diamond. They were real. He recalled the jewelry store one block away from the wedding park. The park was pretty, and Kurt had been eyeing the arches and flowers beside Dave. It had seemed almost instinctual when both of them had said the same three little words. 'Let's do it.' _

"Same." Dave had done because he wanted to. He admitted that he was so tired of seeing Fancy walk around inside of his dreams with those damn skinny jeans and heeled boots. In his dream he would reach out to grab those perfect hips in hopes of pulling the boy to him, but he always faded away, and Dave always woke.

It went quiet.

_It had been a beautiful day, July 13, 2011. Dave had purchased the most expensive package, and they had their names engraved on glass flutes. It wasn't too hot, and it most definitely wasn't cold considering they were very close to the desert. Kurt had picked out their clothes, and Dave was so handsome in charcoal gray with dove silver pinstripes._

_**Impulse**. _

"What happens now?" Dave asked quietly.

"Now?" Kurt smirked. "Well, since I don't think I can move, you David are going to put those really nice arms to good use and carry me to the bath."

"Damn, you sure are bossy, Fancy!" Dave was smiling as he sat up, and rolled his shoulders.

"Very bossy, David James Karofsky. Did I mention you were going to wash me to?"

Dave's eyes darkened, and his cock twitched when Kurt used the lower register of his voice. "Can't promise I won't make you dirtier, Fancy."

Kurt had been checking his perfectly done manicure when lovely arms snatched him effortlessly from the bed in true bridal style. He yelped as he wiggled his feet playfully, and slung his arms around Dave's neck in case he was dropped. "Woohoo!"

Dave chuckled softly at Kurt's delight.

The water was very warm, and Kurt leaned back into Dave's chest as he was washed slowly, the bubbles and foam rolling across his body. He let out a soft sigh.

"You know this might not last, right?" Dave asked his voice husky and thick.

Kurt hummed in agreement. Impulses usually had consequences, and a lot of regrets. Impulses were dangerous, but in Kurt's mind loneliness was potentially fatal. It could kill without conscience and without any repercussions for it's victims. It was nasty and dangerous. It was cold and cruel. It was – Kurt reached up, and took hold of Dave's large hands. They were very nice hands. He traced the pattern as the suds dropped off onto his chest.

"One day at a time, David. Just _one_."


	2. Some Of Ours Are Easier To Identify

_**Some Of Ours Are Easier To Identify**_

"My skin is rough," Kurt sulked as he poured lotion onto his hands.

Two months in Las Vegas had turned Kurt's porcelain skin into a seamless golden tan that only made his eyes stand out even more. He seemed to have lost a fair few pounds from all the walking, and other strenuous activities that the City of Sin had to offer. His hair was a little bit lighter, and it hung loosely over the side. It climbed down his cheek in even layers, and sometimes fell into his eyes when he tilted his head forward.

Some of his style had changed as well, and although they still had a touch of elegance with the same skinny jeans that his new husband often complained about. He was wearing a silk crème v-neck shirt that was form fitting, and dark blue skinny jeans topped with calf cut crème boots with a sinister looking point on the end.

He was sitting beside Dave who was reading the latest Sport's Illustrated. The man was wearing a Bengals' Jersey and a pair of khaki calf length shorts, and his hair had also grown quite a bit, and was swept back out of his eyes with a pair of sunglasses on top of his head.

Kurt had his new Dior sunglasses on his head because they both knew that Ohio sun was ferocious.

Dave's nose twitched at the honey scent, and he looked sideways at his prissy husband to see what he was doing. He chuckled quietly when he saw the funny expressions on Kurt's face.

"I didn't notice last night," he commented flipping the page, and ignoring swimsuit clad model.

"_Ooh!_" Kurt said stopping Dave's hand before it could finish the turn.

"What?" Dave asked arching an eyebrow.

"Brittany would look gorgeous in that! Her birthday's coming up, and it would be a nice gift."

"Brittany?"

Kurt smiled. "I love Brittany. She's so damn sweet she gives me a toothache. I love everything about her. She's innocent."

"She's been with every jock in the school – except me," he added quickly. "Not that she didn't try."

"Yes, but she still believes in Santa Claus. She has this childish air about her that I absolutely adore. Imagine if the world was like her?"

Dave looked up briefly. "There would be a lot of new job openings? Either that or the stock market would go _kerplunk_. Then it would be really bad."

Kurt tried not to laugh as he hit Dave shoulder with the back of his hand. "Come on, Teddy. Even you know she's sweet. You never did pick on her. Santana maybe, but not her."

Dave inclined his head. "I'll concede this once. Yes, Brittany is nice, and innocent in a weird way."

"Can I have that page?" Ripping it out, he handed it to Kurt who eyed the woman critically before folding and placing it in his satchel. "Thank you."

"Mmm..."

When they were close to the Dayton International Airport, the Flight Attendant called for their seat-belts, and to remain calm as the plane tilted. A few people gasped in fear. Kurt instinctively clutched Dave by the arm, and gritted his teeth at the dropping sensation. He hated the landing and taking off part of flying.

Dave reached over, and gently massage Kurt's wrist, and slim fingers, and smirked when the boy calmed considerably.

"What should we do?" Kurt finally asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Damn, I thought you might have come up with some ideas."

"Our parents are going to shit bricks."

Kurt snorted at the crude remark, but he didn't deny Dave's words. "How long do you think it'll be before they spot your hand?"

Dave glanced at his wedding band thoughtfully. "Depends on how long I can keep them distracted. You?"

Kurt made a noise that sounded like a wounded cat. "I could wear gloves, but then I'd have to change into a long sleeved shirt, and I really don't want to."

"You could take it off," Dave suggested grudgingly.

"No," he replied shaking his head swiftly. "_Absolutely not_."

That made Dave's heart flutter. He clasped Kurt's hand, and brought it to his lips. The scent of honey was light enough that it didn't make Kurt smell girly, and his fingers were so soft. He kissed them, and smiled. "We'll deal."

"Yeah, we will."

The plane soon slowed, and came to a complete stop, and for the longest time Kurt and Dave sat in their seats waiting for some of the crazier passengers to leave the plane. Kurt was bagging his things in a dark brown leather satchel, and slung it across his arm and shoulder blade.

Dave's eyes fell on Kurt's rear-end when he stood to pull some things from the overhead compartment. Not even Johnny Depp had an ass like that.

"Ow, shit!" Kurt swore dropping the small suitcase between them. He shook his hand. "Broke a damn nail." He sucked on his middle finger instinctively until the sting receded.

Dave couldn't even come up with something teasing to say about Kurt breaking his nail because all he saw was Kurt's mouth wrap around his finger. _Fuck!_

"Didn't I tell you not to buy those globes?"

Kurt sulked. "They were pretty!"

"What about those belts?"

"They looked sexy on me."

True. "Paperweights?"

"Gifts!" Kurt chirped. "One for Coach Sylvester to butter her up, and get her on my side. One for Mr. Schuester so he doesn't feel slighted, and one for Ms. Pillsbury so she can sanitize it over and over and always think of me. _Oh!_ And one for your coach so she won't be so hard on you."

"I like the sound of _that_ idea," Dave said grinning, and taking the offending bag like it was nothing.

"Gifts make everyone so much more easier to deal with," Kurt said pecking Dave on the lips. "Shall we go?"

"Yep, time to face the music."

Kurt snorted. "Music is good, this is not. So it can't be music. How about face the-" he tapped his foot in thought.

"Hell?"

"If I believed in hell, then yes."

"Shit?"

"Better!"

"Shit it is then, lucky us."

Kurt placed his hands on Dave's back, and slid into the aisle in front of a middle-aged man with too little teeth, and a strong wet tobacco smell wafted off him. _Ew! _He leaned closer to Dave and brushed his nose lightly along his shirt to take in the scent of Axe cologne. _Much better_.

It had been three years since same-sex marriage was finally legalized and recognized in every state, and while homophobia had dropped off the radar to an all time low, sometimes Kurt almost wished for the 'disgust' others had when they found out he was gay. These days all it did was give horny men and women more options without the restraint in public.

Kurt was trying to ignore the man who kept bumping into him on purpose, but he couldn't stop the yelp when his ass was pinched.

"Sorry," the man didn't look sorry. He was grinning, and Kurt resisted the urge to do a Brittany and throw up on him.

Dave glared over Kurt's head at the offending man before curling his arm around Kurt, and tugging him in front.

Finally, the claustrophobia sensation receded as they headed into the lobby, and the crowd of people thinned. Kurt was shuddering, and Dave was holding onto his shoulder with one hand, wary of anymore touchy men _and_ women.

Once they were through security, the two of them headed for the luggage. Kurt had to pay extra to get some of his things back. He had bought way too much.

Dave had one suitcase more than he came with, but Kurt – _well_ – Kurt's drug was shopping, and his addiction sometimes got the better of him.

"Kurt!"

Kurt froze, one hand on his luggage as he gazed up at Dave with wide eyes. He curled his left fingers into a fist as he whirled around to see Burt rushing through the throngs of flyers to get to his only son.

"Dad!" Kurt met him halfway, and sighed as his father hugged him extra tight. He had missed his father immensely.

"Damn, I've missed you, my boy!" he said cupping his son's cheeks affectionately. "Wow, you're tan!"

Kurt laughed, and nodded. "I am. Las Vegas did me a lot of good."

He stepped back briefly, and took his son in. He was a tall and beautiful young man who should not be wearing those kinds of clothes. But, Kurt was eighteen, and his decisions were now completely his own. It was bittersweet.

Dave hesitantly approached, and Burt's eyes snapped over to the muscled football player. "You?"

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," he said holding out his right hand appropriately.

Burt looked at Kurt who nodded quickly. "Hello to you to, Dave. I thought I saw your parents in the parking lot. I believe they were hunting for a spot. You went to Las Vegas to?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Kurt chuckled. "We didn't know that," he assured. "We found each other when we happened to be at the same park concert. We were both by ourselves, and so we decided to keep each other company, and watch out for one another."

Burt wasn't sure if he should be relieved or not. Dave had his left hand in his pocket, and Kurt was effectively hiding his fingers.

"Alright, I guess."

"I want to formally apologize for everything," Dave said confidently. "Kurt and I have spent a lot of time together, and things are different."

Burt looked at his son who was smiling at Dave with too much feeling. "It's true," he said looking back at him. He looked really happy. "Everything we've been through is in the past, and it makes us a lot stronger. David, I shall call you later, okay?" He leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, and whispered. "Let's take this slow four against two are not good odds."

"Gotchya," Dave said agreeing wholeheartedly. "I see my parents. It's nice seeing you again Mr. Hummel on better terms. Fancy." He grinned as he slung his bags over his shoulder, and hedged his parents off before they could spot the Hummel's.

"Shall we?" Kurt asked pulling a trolley forward for all his things. "I have so much stuff, and I had a really good time."

"I'm glad," Burt said strained. "Here let me help."

"_Thanks!_"

On the drive home, Kurt sat with his arms loosely crossed. He was staring out the window at the highway. He wrinkled his nose in distaste at the idea of being back in Lima. It had been so nice to get away.

"So, you and Dave friends, right?"

Kurt bit down on his lower lip. "You could say that."

"... Kurt?"

"Look, dad, I love you and everything. I don't want to lie to you. There's a lot more to it."

"But he-"

"He's gay."

"What?"

"He's completely and utterly gay, okay?"

Burt was shocked. "Really?"

"He was confused and scared. I found out, and he thought I would out him, and I kind of did, which I really regret. I was so freaking stupid for going to _Blaine I'm Really Bisexual Anderson_! I scared him to death! Can you blame him for being furious with me? He never meant the threat, but he was scared. If anyone was truly in the wrong it was me. I was a stuck up little prissy brat who thought that everyone should come out of their closet. Just because same-sex marriage is legalized now does not mean that there still aren't bigots out there, and Ohio hordes a hell of a lot of them."

"That's why you wanted to talk to him alone last year?"

"Yes. I wanted to tell him that I would not out him. But, I was still a bit of a bitch. I kept pressuring him to take part in the LGBT community, and then during Prom. He was not ready to come out. He went to Las Vegas to be free. He wanted to know what it as like to walk down the street comfortable in his own skin, and without friends and family looming over him. Unlike me who has been gay since the day I was born, and obvious, David is not obvious. He didn't know until he met me."

"Okay, I get it. I understand, and I see why he would be so scared. I only wanted to understand. You're dating him now?"

Kurt swallowed. "Something like that."

Burt did not like Kurt's reply. "So, what did you do besides go to a park?"

"Oh, the shows!" Kurt said wanting to clap, but feared that Burt would notice his hand. "There were so many beautiful shows, and the lights. You'd be really proud of David, dad, several guys tried to grope me and get me alone. He defended me, and even got us kicked out of a restaurant when he threw a grabby waiter across the room into a dessert table." He knew he was pouring the sugar on it, but his father was now looking relaxed, his shoulders had become less tense than before.

"Alright, you've convinced me that he's not a bad guy. At least I see you smile now. I only let you go because I was worried. That damn brat Anderson! And how dare that little Rachel girl. She has two dads, she should have known better."

Kurt snorted. "She wouldn't know better if Barbara Streisand stared down her nose, and chastised her for her stupidity. How's Finn doing?"

"We sent him to Sam's in Kentucky. He should be back tomorrow."

"Good, I'd like to talk to him. We need to join forces, and yank glee right out from under that pathetic starstruck little girl."

"Tongue got sharper," Burt observed smiling.

"Oh, daddy, my tongue has always been sharp. But, I love you so much that you rarely ever hear it."

Chuckling, Burt patted his son's knee. "Welcome home."

"Thank you!"

oOo

His mother was ruthless with the hugs, and his father was standing back with his hands in his pockets, and smiling.

"You look good, son," Paul Karofsky observed looking his son over.

"Thanks, I feel good," Dave said hoisting his bags over his shoulders.

"Ooh, sweetie! We're so happy you're home. We have missed you so much!" Annie Karofsky squealed delightedly.

"Missed you," he murmured as they made their way through the thinning crowds.

Paul took one of his bags, and his mother kept asking how his trip went. She had not wanted him to go, but he had reminded her that he worked all last year at the Children's Hospital just so he could afford his own trip. His father had of course added some money to his bank account in case of emergencies, but his mom didn't need to know that. They weren't exactly hurting for money, but Dave knew that he needed to start being more independent in case things went downhill.

Once everything was in the trunk, Dave slid into the back, and instinctively, he began to spin his ring. He noticed that he did this when he was nervous. He used a couple fingers to keep it from view so that he could keep the comfort.

"Well, I went to a few parks, shows, and the eating there was really good."

"You've dropped some weight, I noticed," Paul said arching an eyebrow.

Dave chuckled. "Yeah, there was a lot of walking involved." Not to mention, Kurt had insisted that he eat healthier. Dave believed his exact words were, _'I will not have a second man in my life have a heart attack.'_

Kurt was lenient because he hadn't wanted Dave to really lose weight. He just wanted Dave's heart to be healthy. He had stressed that there was a very big difference, and that a lot of very thin people who ate badly had all sorts of heart troubles.

Kurt made him feel good about himself. Which was something that Dave hadn't had in his life for a long time.

Dave drifted in and out of his thoughts when his phone began to play _Kelly Clarkson's 'My Life Would Suck Without You.'_ Kurt had put it on his phone when he was asleep, and Dave hadn't bothered to change it.

Annie looked behind her in shock. "What on earth?"

Dave didn't respond as he clicked on the text.

_**From Wife: Poured some honey on you with dad. I think he's really cottoning up to you.**_

Kurt had been very pissy when Dave had seen the nickname on his phone, and because Kurt was so hot when he was angry he kept it. Chuckling, Dave quickly replied.

_**To Wife: Really? That sounds promising. When we get home, I'm going to tell my parents first that I'm gay, and then I'm going to take whatever shit they give me for it, and then slowly mention you. I could have called them earlier and said something, but I didn't think that was appropriate conversation. **_

He snapped the keypad closed.

"That's a new phone," Annie observed.

"Mhmm, mine got waterlogged."

"You seem a lot calmer, son," Paul said looking in the rear-view mirror. "More – I don't know. I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I learned a lot," Dave admitted.

"That's great! You ready for the football season?"

"Hell yeah."

"You still want to transfer to Thurston?" Annie asked sweetly.

Dave almost blanched at that. "No!" he said too quickly startling his parents. Before he had left, he had practically begged his parents to send him off to Thurston, but now there was no way he would be able to do that.

"Okay, I haven't made the arrangements yet," Paul said calmly. "I'm glad you've decided to stay at McKinley."

Annie pressed her lips in a fine line. She looked really worried as far as Dave could tell.

When they finally made it home, Dave stretched his legs briefly, and left his things in the car.

"I'll get it later," he insisted waving his hand dismissively. "I need to talk to you two, and it's very important."

Paul nodded, and Annie frowned. "What's this about sweetie?"

Dave didn't answer as he picked his way through the backdoor. Their house sat a ways off the road with a huge front yard.

Paul casually sat on the armchair, and Dave leaned against the mantle of the fireplace. Once his mother was beside his father, Dave cleared his throat.

"I've been acting really strange lately."

"Yes," Paul agreed. Annie didn't speak.

"A lot of things have come to my attention in the past couple years. At first, I was not pleased. I was furious, and I took it out on innocent people around me more importantly, I took it out on Kurt Hummel."

"That boy was not your problem," Annie said airily.

"Annie," Paul warned as Dave's eyes flashed.

He knew that his mother was going to have a problem, and that was why he hedged them off at the airport.

"Well its true. If he hadn't flaunted-"

"Mom!" Dave growled causing Annie to jump. "Stop it! Don't you dare speak about Kurt that way."

She placed a hand over her heart. "But, Dave-"

"No, dammit!" he snapped feeling his cheeks redden. He was getting angry, and he needed to control himself. He breathed slowly. "Listen to what I have to say first."

"Go on, son," Paul encouraged. "I like Kurt." He was being honest. He really liked that boy. "And Burt Hummel is a fine man, and a wonderful father."

Annie made a funny noise in the back of her throat, but they ignored her for now.

"Thanks dad. Now, what I'm trying to say – I caused a lot of problems. I hurt one of the few people who could have been helping me this whole time." He had his hands shoved into his pockets as he stared his father in the eye. "Dad, I'm gay."

"_No_!" Annie shrieked.

Paul tilted his head. "I know, son."

"_Paul!_" His mother looked freaked, and her cheeks became red. "_No_! You can't be. Perhaps – _no_ – you're confused sweetie. I'm sure-"

"There is no confusion," Dave said over top her rather high voice. "I am gay, and I have known this since Sophomore year. I left for Las Vegas mainly to see what it is like to be myself. I need to clear my head, and try and find out where I stand with not only myself, but with the people in my life."

"Very valid reason, I commend you for your maturity and honesty, David. You know that I have never had a problem with Kurt, and I would never condemn my own son for something that is out of his hands."

Dave smiled. It kind of hurt that his mother was taking it so badly, but it wasn't like he didn't expect it. He had lived with her all his life, and he knew her views. She had been very angry when same-sex marriage became legalized everywhere.

"Honey, maybe – maybe you're sick."

Paul's eyes hardened, and he turned to his wife. "Don't you dare, Annabelle Karofsky. Don't you dare say something like that about our son who has finally become the man that I had hoped him to be, and stand up for himself."

The woman looked a little faint, and she leaned back as she gawked at her husband. "You – you accept this?"

"He's my son, and he's eighteen. He can make his own decisions. I would rather not get into this discussion with you. You need to wake up, Annabelle, and get with the program. I've known ever since I found out David was fighting with Kurt. It answered all of my fears and self doubts about where I might have gone wrong to raise a bully. I have always tried to keep an open-mind, and you are the one who has always backed him into a corner!"

"I have not! I am only trying to set my son on the straight and narrow!"

"There's no such thing as straight and narrow! It doesn't exist anymore. Are you really that blind to everything that's happening? This world is changing, and hate crimes have dropped off the radar from three years ago."

Dave was now talking to Kurt as his parents argued back and forth.

_**To Wife: They're fighting. Dad knew. Mom is freaking out. Mom's not the biggest issue though. I knew before this that she would be a problem. Dad said he really likes you, by the way. **_

_**From Wife: I'm sorry about your mom. Great about your dad though! I kind of thought he'd understand. When I met him those two times, I was shocked, Teddy. I honestly didn't know you came from such a nice man – at the time. I'm glad I can be proven wrong though. =)**_

Chuckling, Dave shook his head.

_**To Wife: That must have been hard. You owning up to shit. I'll call you in a bit. I think the arguing is winding down. I'm about to drop another bomb. You.**_

"If you're done fighting about whether I'm ill or not, I have something else to tell you."

Paul chuckled. "Now what?"

Annie was very red in the face, and her limp dark hair looked as if she'd been pulling on it in frustration. She probably had been, but Dave hadn't been paying attention.

"I met someone in Las Vegas."

Paul arched an eyebrow. "Wow, okay."

Annie said nothing, but she didn't look pleased.

"You know son, long distance relationships-"

"Dad, it's not a long distance relationship. He lives a half a mile away. It's Kurt."

Now, Paul was shocked. Annie growled in the back of her throat. "That boy?"

"Mom-" Dave's eyes had a very dangerous glint in them. "I love you very much, but don't you dare say a word about Kurt. He has put up with a lot of shit, and I won't have him dealing with it anymore. Not on his own anyway. I'm out now, and I am not going back into that closet. I was miserable, and I am not going to play pretend simply to make your life easier. It's my life, and Kurt's in my life. He's also not leaving any time soon."

"How?"

"It was coincidence, believe me," Dave said moving to the free armchair, and lounging on it. "We found each other in one of the park concerts. Kurt being who he is gets a lot of attention, and so I remained with him to make sure strange hands were kept to themselves. I figured two people in a strange wild city was better than being solitary. We had a lot of time on our hands to talk about our differences, and things went on from there."

Paul was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I can see that."

"I liked him, and that's why I bullied him. I didn't want to accept it at first. I was scared when Kurt found out, and I thought he would out me, and he didn't." He didn't count the whole Dalton Prep thing because as far as Dave was concerned, Anderson was _barely_ human in his book. He also didn't blame Kurt at all for that. It had been Dave's brilliant idiotic idea to bully and then kiss him as if Kurt would accept a kiss from the guy who made his life hell.

"I'm proud."

"I'm glad because this makes it so much easier."

"What about me?" Annie demanded pointing at herself.

"I'm not sorry, mom. Whether dad accepts or not, I'm still who I am. I'm tired of living a lie, and I'm tired of being miserable. If you don't like it that's fine, but don't you dare ask me to give up the one person that has changed my life for the better. We have two weeks left of vacation, but Monday morning when we go back I am going to walk into McKinley, and Kurt will be by my side, and I will challenge anyone who has a problem with it."

Paul's eyes twinkled, Annie looked like she was about to blow a gasket, and Dave?

Dave felt about two tons lighter.


	3. Look Me In The Eye

_**Look Me In The Eye**_

Kurt had left his old cellphone behind, and had purchased a brand new one so that he didn't have to put up with so many unwanted calls during his vacation. He sat on his bed, and flipped through the messages, and choked when he saw them. He had so many voice-mails, texts, emails, and missed calls from various friends, and idiots.

Rachel and Blaine being the two biggest. What the hell would they want? Mercedes had done her fair share of ranting about leaving his phone at home when he had left for Las Vegas. Rachel was begging to see him and make things right. She was also asking about Finn and asking why he wasn't answering his phone. Blaine wanted to talk things out as well, but his was all sweet sappiness that make Kurt's stomach roll. He wanted to get together for coffee, and then when he found out Kurt was in Las Vegas he had spammed emails, texts, stuttering messages of worry over him being somewhere so unsafe by himself.

He wrote a quick one liner to Mercedes. _**'LV was fun. Learned a few things. Sorry for not taking phone, but I needed to get away.'**_ He did this with the rest of the messengers except for Blaine and Rachel. He had a special ones just for them.

For Blaine: _**'You have no right to be concerned over me anymore. You had your chance, and you fucked it up. If you think I'm going to talk things out then you really don't know me.'**_

Rachel's was a little shorter. _**'I don't give a damn what you have to say. I don't want to hear it. Stop messaging me, and Finn is none of your damn business.'**_

He threw the phone carelessly behind him, and stretched out his fingers. It was hard keeping his left hand away from Carole and his dad's eyes, but he had managed really well. Carole had been excited to hear about Las Vegas, and he showed her the photographs that they'd taken in various places of the city.

There was a lot more to do than walk the Vegas strip. Sin City was a ball of endless never-ending fun. He moved around his room, and unpacked a few things. He took the silver picture frame off his stand, and ripped the photograph of him and Rachel sitting together in New York out of it, and placed one with him and Dave, and smiled as he put it back in place.

Dave messaged him.

_**From Teddy: Who should we break the news to first?**_

Kurt tapped the phone against his lips in thought. His father would be the best candidate, but it would be unfair to Paul Karofsky if Burt was told first.

_**To Teddy: I'm guessing you still have me down as 'wife' I should really kick your ass for that! I was thinking it would be unfair to our fathers if we tell one before the other. How about together?**_

_**From Teddy: You are my wife – well husband. But the wife bit makes you twitch, and its funny as fuck. We need to discuss living arrangements.**_

_**To Teddy: One thing at a time, sweetie. Wife, huh? Well, I guess I could withhold sex from you. That would certainly fit in my job description. Although, I'm going to worry if you haven't taken notice of my male anatomy.**_

_**From Teddy: Your dick is one of my favorite things, Fancy. You wouldn't hold sex from me. You couldn't. **_

_**To Teddy: Realllly? Would you like to test that? **_

Kurt hoped he would say no because he wasn't exactly serious, and hoped that he didn't have to eat his words. He'd gotten a taste of sex now, and he wasn't about to let it go.

He received texts from Mercedes suggesting that all the glee members get together for dinner on Sunday evening before school, and share their summer stories. He agreed, and sent a text to Finn about the get-together.

There was a knock on his door, and Burt poked his head in. "Hey, you settling in alright?"

"Great," Kurt said placing his left hand between his knees casually. "I was just checking all my messages. I have too many of them."

Burt chuckled. "That's what happens when you change phones."

"I had to. I needed a break, and I needed time away."

"I know, and that's why I let you go. Although, there's something different about you."

"Besides the tan?"

"You're not hiding something are you?" Burt asked worriedly.

"Hm... I'll let you know soon," he promised.

"That doesn't sound good for me."

"Don't worry."

"Now I am worried."

The two Hummel's stared at one another, Kurt trying not to fidget under his father's stare. Finally, Burt bid him goodnight, and the door was softly closed.

_**From Teddy: I'm not going to have you tonight, am I?**_

Kurt chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the screen. He had never had someone who wanted him so badly before, and his heart was craving more from his new husband.

_**To Teddy: You can always have me. I'll be there in twenty.**_

Snagging a loose fitting jacket off a hook, Kurt packed a few things in case of emergency, and slung them over his shoulder as he scaled the steps. He could hear his dad and Carole moving around in their room upstairs.

Quietly, he slipped out the front door, and locked it back. He didn't use his lights as the humming motor of his Navigator sparked to life. he backed out of the drive, and finally hitting the lights he was gone before his father could realize it.

Hopefully, being eighteen had its uses. He hated deceiving his dad, but he would know soon enough. He saw Dave's figure leaning against the wooden fence post, and he quickly did a U in the gravel driveway.

Dave smirked as he slipped in. "I can't believe this. We're married, and yet we have to escape." He cupped Kurt's jaw, and kissed him deeply.

"I know, my dad is suspicious. I told him he'd find out what I was hiding soon enough. Where are we going?" he asked speeding away from the aged farmhouse.

"I don't care."

Of all the places he pulled into McKinley's empty student lot was the one. Kurt shrugged at Dave's inquiring look as he cut the engine. He gasped when Dave practically lifted him from his place. Smiling, Kurt slid one leg across Dave's lap, he fist Dave's shirt, and let his mouth do all the work.

Dave tugged Kurt's jacket off his willowy frame, and slid his fingers underneath the layered fabric of clothes. "Get cold easy?" he asked noticing two shirts underneath that hadn't been there before.

"I do," Kurt said nibbling on his chin. "Ohio weather flip-flops like Republicans."

"I'll keep you warm."

"You do that. Are we going to fuck in my car?"

"Maybe. Would you object?"

"No." Kurt pushed off Dave, and slid into the back. His hand curling around Dave's forearm, and tugging him.

At first it was a bit crowded until Kurt pushed the seats in the rear further back. As soon as room was made Dave was on him, shirtless, and his hands roaming freely across Kurt's thighs.

"Glad I'm always prepared," Kurt breathed pulling the lubricant from his satchel.

"You are the brains."

"So long as you don't call me your wife."

"I don't want blue-balls."

"Good boy."

"In about five minutes, you're going to correct that statement."

It was hot, fast, and a little claustrophobic, but Kurt took advantage of the small space by mounting Dave after he was thoroughly prepared, and enjoyed the strangled groans. Dave laid his head back on the rest, and held onto Kurt's hips as they moved up and down. His eyes darkening, and his cock twitching every time Kurt opened that pretty mouth of his.

Fast and furious kisses were exchanged, Dave took hold of Kurt's cock and pumped him until he came across Dave's chest and down his stomach. Kurt gripped Dave's shoulders, his nails digging in as he used his lower body muscles to his advantage until Dave let it all go. Kurt's breathing was heavier than Dave's, and he was feeling a little dizzy. It seemed that every time he was with Dave he would have a temporary case of delirium.

And the sex! Oh Gaga, Kurt wondered how he could have lived without it so long. He never thought that he was all that sexual. He hadn't had any desire with Blaine, and Blaine had no desire with him. He had been pretty much forced into the role of a baby penguin, but damn! Kurt was on fire, and he knew that he could continue if he really wanted to. He was really thankful for his good health and high stamina, otherwise this would not have been possible. His knees twinged, and he collapsed against Dave who kept nuzzling his ear and hair. Hot breaths tickled causing Kurt to let out a tired giggle.

"We should now talk about where we're going to live," he managed as he shook his damp head for no other reason then to try and shake the cobwebs.

Dave was staring at him. His cock had fallen out of Kurt, limp as could be. Kurt was wild, Dave never would have thought it possible.

Before he met Kurt in Las Vegas, he had allowed himself to freely roam the gay clubs/bars on the strip, and had a few encounters with various men, but none of them had anything on Kurt.

Then again it might have something to do with Dave's obsession. Fancy had always been there in his life in some strange way. He could never escape his Fancy, and now he didn't want to.

Dave cleared his throat roughly. "I don't care." He didn't really. Whatever Fancy wanted, he was down with it.

Kurt shifted, his thighs were a little sore, and he looped his leg over Dave's head so that he could stretch out. Dave curled his arms around him, and he squealed in delight at the warmth as he was held tightly like a baby. He was naked except for the thin white socks on his feet.

"We're homeless."

"Not really, fuck, Kurt. I don't know. I really don't."

"It seems we're living in McKinley parking lot."

Dave peered out of the tinted windows at the looming hellish halls of the public school, and grunted. "So it seems. This is complicated."

"Mhmm."

"We could get a motel for now?" he suggested feeling a little sleepy.

Kurt shivered, and Dave snagged his letterman jacket from the floor, and draped it over them. He wasn't cold in the slightest, but Kurt was a little thing, unlike Dave. "Fine with me." He closed his eyes. "We can think of what to tell our parents later, _mmm_... I don't want to move."

"Then don't." He ran his hand affectionately over Kurt's silky smooth legs, marveling at the muscles he felt along the way. Kurt's even breaths were hypnotic, and he followed them until his chin dropped forward onto the top of Kurt's head. His hand slowed down, until stopping completely.

It was a quarter to four in the morning, when Dave jerked awake causing the figure in his arms to stir. His eyes blinked open, and he groaned at the crick in his neck. His back was hurting, and he shifted as little as possible.

"Hm?"

Dave was gazing around the car with confusion, and then it hit him. He had fallen asleep in the school parking lot with Kurt in his arms.

"Kurt – baby – _Fancy_!" Gently, he shook the brunet, and smiled when Kurt's beautiful eyes snapped open.

"David?" He frowned. "Where are we?"

"In your car."

"... we slept in the car?"

"Mhmm, four hours."

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"_Damn!_"

"_Yes._" He chuckled as Kurt rubbed his eyes, and then looked under the jacket conspicuously.

"I'm naked!"

Dave's shoulders shook, and his smile was crooked as he nodded quickly. "Yes, Fancy, you are naked in my lap."

"We have to get home."

"Can you drive?"

Kurt nodded as he shuffled around, and grabbed his clothes. He threw the jeans in the back. "I am so not wearing those right now." He opened his satchel, and took out some silk drawstring pajama bottoms. "Always prepared."

"Princess." He slid off Dave who was finally able to move better, and groaned when his back popped. "_Fuck_. _Owe_!" he rubbed the back of his neck.

"This gives new meaning to the word homeless," Kurt muttered buttoning the silk shirt, and stuffing everything else into his bag. He was feeling squishy from all the lube and come inside of him, but he had no time to deal with that. They needed to get home!

Dave grunted as he zipped his shorts, and slipped on his shirt. He watched Kurt move easily through the small cramped space as he plopped down in the driver's seat, and huffed.

"Tired, dear?" Dave drawled playfully.

Kurt grunted. "I'm surprised the cops didn't see us."

"Those lazy ass things? They're probably at the fucking Waffle House."

"Mm... Waffle House," Kurt said feeling famished. "I'm hungry."

Dave struggled a bit to get into the passenger seat. "We going for food first?"

"I would usually not be caught dead in such an unseemly place, and in pajamas no less, but I only had a salad since we've been home." Kurt pulled down the visor, and gasped at his reflection. "I look like Rachel Berry on a good day!"

Dave choked, and then shook his head. "You're nuts."

"Yeah, look at me!" He leaned over Dave's legs, and popped open the glove compartment, and took a small pack out.

"Beauty supplies, dear?"

Kurt swatted him. "Shut it."

"I can drive you know. I do know how."

"Give me a minute." His hair still wasn't perfect, but at least he didn't look like some crazy Disney character with a bad hairstylist. He used a little crème under his eyes, and sighed. "Better."

He backed out of McKinley, and took off down the road. "Motel, huh?"

Dave slouched in the passenger's seat, and rubbed the side of his face. "Best I can come up with."

They pulled into the ghastly mustard yellow and brick roadside restaurant. The lights were blaring, and Kurt was very self conscious as he attempted to press a wrinkle out of his pajamas.

"You look sexy," Dave said leaning in to kiss Kurt's lips. "Trust me, Fancy. You never look anything but sexy and gorgeous."

Kurt smiled, and softly grazed his fingers along Dave's cheek. "Thank you."

"Any time _dear_."

"No cops, so where are they?" Kurt mused taking Dave's jacket and slipping it over his frame. He shoved his hands into the pockets as Dave placed a hand on the small of his back.

"Perkins?"

There were several late night drunks nursing on a steaming cup of coffee at the counter, two truckers, and one woman who looked as though she'd seen better days. She was stick thin, and her hair was wild and bleached. She could look pretty if it wasn't for the gaunt cheeks, and the bags under her eyes.

Kurt's backside burned when he slipped into a booth furthest away from the late night patrons. He frowned at the stickiness of the counter, but his stomach was telling him that it didn't care how much he disapproved.

Kurt asked for a glass of ice water, he pulled some napkins from the dispenser on the table, and decided to scrub down their table as Dave laughed at him while drinking his coke.

"I don't want to be stuck to the table," he huffed.

"I'm going to grab a paper."

Kurt merely nodded without looking up. He was determined to suffer through the food, but he could not stand a filthy table. The last time Finn had left his dirty dishes on the table from one of his midnight meals, he ended up hobbling for a week because Kurt had accidentally stepped on his foot with one of his heeled boots. _Whoops!_

Kurt wasn't a violent person, but sometimes it took Finn being whacked in the head by his step-brother to get things through his dime sized brain.

"Alright," Dave said dropping the paper to the now clean table. "Where do we start?"

Kurt thumbed through the gray leafs. "What can we afford?"

"I've still got quite a bit of cash saved from Las Vegas' trip. I won a couple times before we met up."

Kurt chuckled. "Yes, those ID's really came in handy. I have no idea how you got a hold of them."

"Contacts are important."

"I didn't go in. I don't trust myself to back out when I lose too much."

"We could always go apartment hunting? I'm going to get my job back at the Children's Hospital. It's not much, but its extra. They're always in need of help."

"I usually work for dad a couple days out of the week. Maybe we can get a motel temporarily, and then once we break it to our parents we can decide then."

Dave nodded. "Fine by me."

"Here's the motel Sam stayed in last year," he said. "Red Roof Inn. It's not too bad, free WiFi, and all that. Nothing spectacular, but it's not exactly a roach motel."

"Sure, I don't really care. It's your choice, I'm not all that picky to be honest. Why was Evans staying a motel? Why were you there?" he finally asked with a frown.

Kurt arched an eyebrow as he closed the paper, and leaned back with his leg crossed over his knee. "Sam's parents were laid off from work. He has two younger siblings, and they are so adorable. I found out about their situation when I was at Dalton, and Sam delivered pizza's there."

"Ouch, that had to have sucked. A couple isn't so bad, but a whole family?"

Kurt nodded. "In one room no less. I dropped off food and clothes every few nights for them. His little sister was really upset because they couldn't give her a birthday."

Dave really liked children, and that was why he had gotten on at the Children's Hospital. He liked making them laugh, and bringing them things like teddy bears and dolls. It was simple, but children were innocent. They didn't deserve to bound to a hospital bed with IV's going through their little arms, and they most certainly didn't deserve losing their hair due to complicated medical procedures.

"I made her a couple dresses, and gave her a makeover. I told her that I was a professional stylist, and her parents and brother had saved up all their money to get me."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Kurt beamed, and sipped at his Diet Coke as the waitress came back with their food. Despite the shadiness of the restaurant it did look good, and Kurt's stomach rumbled as he scrubbed the fork clean before eating.

"Tomorrow?"

Kurt nodded as he bit into his grilled chicken sandwich. He should be eating breakfast right now, but the chicken seemed more filling. He didn't get home until almost six in the morning, and the sun in the distance was slowly rising, and the cool breeze was making Kurt sleepy.

As quietly as possible, he slipped through the front door, and winced when he saw his father standing by the door dressed in his work clothes, and waiting.

"Where have you been all night?" Burt asked sharply. He took in Kurt's pajamas, and frowned. His son would never leave the house dressed like that.

Kurt casually slid his left hand behind his back. "Sorry, dad. I fell asleep."

"You - you fell asleep? Where? Where did you have to go that was so important for you to take off without warning? I left you three messages!"

"I know, and I'm sorry. I would have messaged back, but I thought you would be asleep. I was out with David. We needed to talk about a few things, and no it couldn't have waited. We stopped by that awful Waffle House, and we were talking – just talking." It pained Kurt to lie, but he had no choice. He didn't want his father to know the exact details of where he fell asleep or what he'd been doing before he fell asleep.

Burt closed his eyes, and scrubbed his face. "Dammit! You had me worried sick."

"I was fine."

"I didn't know that!"

"Dad!"

"What if something had happened? Something bad!"

"It didn't! I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm _eighteen_ now. Yes, I should have called, but it was late, and I didn't want to wake you. I did not mean to be out so late. It was an accident." He shook his head, and check his phone for the time. "I'm going to get a shower, and head for bed."

"_Wait!_ We're not done."

"Later dad, we'll talk about this later." He paused by the kitchen door, and looked over his shoulder. "I love you very much dad, and that's why I'm saving this for later. Make sure you're prepared for our discussion. Finn and Carole should be there too because I'm going to have enough explaining to do to others. Good night – or morning."


	4. Ask For Forgiveness

_**Ask For Forgiveness**_

Suffering from a headache because of corrupted sleep was not enjoyable, Kurt had popped two Tylenol before hopping into the shower for the second time in seven hours. He remained in the shower until the hot water slowly turned luke warm. Shutting it off, he stepped out as he grabbed his white fluffy towel, and fixed it around his waist.

There was a knock on his door, but he ignored it in favor drying himself off.

"Kurt!" It was Finn.

"Kurt let us in!" Sam's happy voice trumped Finn, and Kurt chuckled softly to himself. Sam was like a big dorky adorable kid.

"Hold on! I just got out of the shower, unless you don't mind seeing Toga Kurt!"

He figured his brother would blanch at that, but he was in for a surprise.

"I don't care, dude! It's nothing I haven't seen before. Let us in!" Finn wiggled the door, and Kurt stared at it in shock.

Finn not caring that Kurt was naked with only a towel as coverage? What did Sam do to his once slightly homophobic brother? He made sure the towel was tightened as he crossed the room and unlocked it. He jumped back when Sam and Finn both piled into the room with large happy clown grins on their faces.

"Kurt!" Finn clobbered Kurt, and Sam was chuckling as he stood there with more confidence than Kurt remembered. "I've missed you."

Kurt swallowed. "M- Missed you to, Finn?" He looked at Sam who winked. "Good summer?"

"The best!" Finn cheered as Sam closed the door. "I forgot what it was like to be carefree. I almost want to thank Blaine, but then I remember you-"

Kurt held his hand up to stop Finn from continuing. "I sometimes thank him to, Finn. You're not the only one who had a wonderful summer. Now, you boys, I must get dressed." He disappeared inside his walk-in closet.

Finn and Sam fell onto his bed as if they belonged, and Kurt could hear them chatting about something he didn't understand.

He fixed on a pair of light blue stonewashed skinny jeans, and a very thin light blue shirt. It was long sleeved, and he fixed some white gloves onto his hands to hide his ring. He topped it off with thin socks, and the boots he wore yesterday.

He came out, and arched an eyebrow when he saw Sam flicking through his Vogue magazine, and Finn lounging, and clicking the channels on Kurt's flat screen TV just to be doing.

"I thought you'd gotten swallowed up in there," Sam said smirking.

A year ago, Kurt would have been drooling to have Sam Evans on his bed looking like that, and two years ago he would have done a jig for Finn. Now, all he felt was very weird.

His phone went off, and he quickly snatched it before Finn could.

_**From Teddy: Good morning. You awake?**_

"It takes a while to look this good," Kurt drawled composing a swift reply. "So, what is it you wanted so badly that you'd come in on me practically naked?" He placed a hand on his hip, and smirked as Finn threw the remote to the side.

"Missed you, and we wanted to talk to you. Burt and mom are acting really weird."

"You're tan," Sam noticed and Kurt gulped when Sam's eyes trailed over his body appreciatively.

"Las Vegas is by the desert," he said wondering if it was safe to sit on the bed.

"Your hair is longer."

"Yes, I always had it shorter before to keep down on the teasing, but I really like my hair. I learned a lot in Vegas."

"Is it true that whatever happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?" Finn asked grinning goofily at him. "What _did_ you do?"

"Seriously, you had a whole City of Sin to explore, tell me you did something," Sam begged with those beautiful puppy dog eyes.

Kurt groaned as Finn tugged him down on the bed. "Fine. I had fun. A hell of a lot of fun. At first I was alone, but that was okay. I needed to be. I walked the streets, talked to a few lady's of the night."

Finn's eyes widened. "Really? Are they hot?"

"Most of them. Some of them had some great boots, and their handbags were gorgeous. So I had to ask, and of course I tipped a few of them. I went to some shows, and yes, I did get involved in the clubs. I stayed away from the actual casino part. If I was going to blow my money, I want to at least have a brand new pair of sunglasses or shoes out of the deal."

Sam chuckled. "Meet anyone?"

Kurt bit down on his lower lip.

"You did!" Finn sat up quickly.

"Finn?" Kurt leaned away. He was very bemused by Finn's change in personality. "Why are you – I don't know –_ uh_ – why-" How did he ask what he wanted to ask without sounding like an idiot?

"Why is he not an idiot anymore?" Sam supplied, and Finn scowled as he whacked his friend in the knee. "What? I'm sorry buddy, but you were an asshole."

Lowering his eyes, Finn sighed softly. "I'm so sorry for everything, Kurt."

"..."

"I – was an ass. A really big one, and not the hot kind like Jennifer Lopez or Beyonce. I hurt you, and I never realized that some of my words could be taken the way you had. I sometimes blame myself for Blaine."

"What? Finn, you had nothing to do with Blaine Anderson's stupidity."

Finn rushed a hand through his hair. "No, if it hadn't been for me then you and Sam would have been able to do what you wanted, and you never would have left McKinley and gotten tied up with someone like that."

Kurt looked at Sam who smiled small. "He's right."

"Huh?" Kurt was very confused.

"I had the biggest crush on you last year."

"..."

"But because of the way things ended at my last school, I decided to try and keep it to myself. I always admired your strength. So, I went after the most popular girl in school. A big mistake by the way."

Kurt wasn't entirely sure he could form a response. "Wait – you're-?"

"Bisexual."

"Ah," Kurt said nodding. "That's why my radar kept going off when I was around you."

Sam chuckled. "I guess so. You were so nice to me, and then Finn kind of scared the shit out of me."

Finn had the guiltiest face. "I'm sorry."

They were a little late, Kurt thought biting down on his left hand through the glove. He could feel the hidden ring on his teeth. "Hm, well – _uhm_ – what do I say?"

"I don't know," Sam shrugged. "I decided that when I returned that I would stop pretending to be someone I wasn't. I know that we probably don't have a chance now-"

"No we don't sweetie," Kurt clarified gently.

Sam's eyes went sad, and Kurt looked away. "But, I wanted to clear it up. Finn here has had a few lessons in reality."

"I might not have went to Las Vegas, but I got a job with Sam."

"Job? You?"

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yes, me. I – er -"

"We were dancers."

"Dancers?" That didn't sound so bad. "You can dance now?"

"Well – _that_ kind of dancing is different. You just jiggle a little, and the ladies love you," Finn beamed, and Kurt did a double take.

"Stripper?"

"Bingo!" Sam exclaimed.

"Oh, Gaga!" Kurt had gone to a couple strip clubs of the male variety, but he couldn't see Finn dancing on stage. He could see Sam, but Finn Hudson? "How did you ever get talked into that?"

Finn jabbed his thumb at Sam. "I decided to help his family, and DQ was awful, and boring."

"The blizzards were nice."

"Yeah, but it made next to nothing! I don't know how people do it these days. It was minimum wage, and barely paid any bills."

Kurt folded his hands in his lap. "Let me get this straight. You, Samuel Evans are bisexual, and you had a job at a strip club. You Finn Hudson decided to help the family, which I am very proud of you for by the way, and decided to get naked on stage?"

"Yeah, and it changed a lot of things. It's an adult world in those places, you know? Sam here is my best friend. A lot more so than Puck. I mean Puck is cool, and all, but Sam is Sam."

"I get it." Kurt wasn't the one with a 2.1 GPA. He didn't need Finn's explanaition as to why Sam was different.

"We talked a lot, and we had to spend time together in close corridors. I told Finn that I was bisexual because I was temporarily seeing one of the guys at the club, and I didn't want to dis him because Finn was around."

"Strangely, the guy, Craig introduced me to his twin sister, Clara. We went out a few times, and all that. It was a lot of fun, and not so restricting like Rachel or Quinn. I felt free, and I watched how happy Sam was being himself. I realized that everything I once thought, and the things that I had said in the past are wrong. It was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders or some sort of blindfold taken off my eyes."

Kurt listened raptly at Finn's story, and his eyes widened in all the right places.

"I realized that I have nothing to prove by acting like that. My mom would have been ashamed if she knew the extent of it. I know she would have been ashamed of me dancing in a strip club, _but_ it taught me something. I – I kind of grew up you know?"

Kurt got up, and retrieved three cans of coke, and passed them around as he sank back down. "I do know, Finn. I did a lot of growing up to." He sipped at his diet, and placed it on the night stand. "I'm very proud of you for everything," he said with a smile. "Even the strip club thing. I saw a lot in Las Vegas, and I most certainly am not going to shoot you down because you did what you wanted to do."

Sam blushed. "Yeah, I know you wouldn't. You're like perfect."

Kurt snorted. "You are full of it, Sam. I am far from perfect."

"I had to talk to you, and get it out of the way," Finn replied casually. "I needed you to know that I'm really-"

"I get it, and I forgive you. I forgave you when we danced at the wedding reception. That was beautiful, Finn, and I never forgot. A lot has happened, and I hope you can take my news as well as I have yours."

Sam arched an eyebrow. "Should I be worried?"

"Probably."

"What happened? We won't tell anyone, Kurt. You have my promise," Finn insisted. It was then that he noticed the picture beside Kurt's bedside, and his mouth opened. "Dave?"

Sam jerked, and his eyes followed Finn's. "Karofsky?"

Kurt smiled endearingly at the photo. "I don't believe in a higher power, but something brought the both of us together in Las Vegas." Inwardly, he'd like to think it was his mother, but he couldn't be sure. "It was nice. I had forgiven David when I returned to McKinley."

"He's gay?" Finn asked tilting his head. "Really?"

"Yep, full blown gay, and no bisexuality to boot."

Sam winced. "You-"

"I don't have a problem with bisexuality, sweetie. However, since Blaine decided to jerk me around I decided that I couldn't be with someone who was bisexual."

"Ah." Sam nodded in understanding.

"So, you knew he was gay?"

"Mhmm, and I scared him. He thought I was going to out him to the school, and he freaked when my stupid self went right to Blaine Anderson with the news. Good Gaga! It's no wonder he wanted to kill me. I mean things aren't bad anymore, same sex relationships are so much more accepted. However, this is not exactly a big town, and there are still a lot of bigots. He never meant what he said, and I said some mean things that wasn't true. When I get scared I don't threaten people, but I hurt them with my words. It's my best weapon."

"You and him are an item?" This came from Sam.

"One second," he said picking up his phone.

_**From Teddy: What are you doing? When do you want to get that motel room? Let me know, okay? XOX**_

_**To Teddy: I'm sitting here having a discussion with Sam Evans and Finn Hudson. It turns out Finn did some growing up. I swear I hardly recognized him. **_

"That Dave?" Finn asked trying to take a look only to be batted away. "What? I'm not going to freak out. Hell, I'd rather Dave than Blaine. At least Dave can defend you if things get out of hand. I always wondered why Dave started acting like an ass. He was a cool dude!"

Kurt chuckled. "He is a sweet guy."

"Sophomore year, he changed."

"He met me," Kurt said softly. "He was drawn to me, I guess. He didn't know why at first, and then when he realized it, he freaked out."

_**From Teddy: Oh? If he grew anymore he would be taller than me. **_

_**To Teddy: Not that kind of growing, sweetie. Can I tell them that we're married? I wanted your permission first.**_

"Huh, makes sense."

_**From Teddy: Go ahead. I'm not going back into my closet. You can tell them whatever you want. You don't need to ask my permission. **_

Kurt smiled. "Okay guys, I had to discuss this with, David. We were going to wait until Friday night dinner, but I thought it would be a good idea if I can have a couple people by my side."

Finn arched an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Yeah, now I'm really worried."

Kurt took in a breath, and pulled his left glove off, and the gold and diamond sparkled in the light.

Sam's eyes became round as plates, and Finn gawked.

"That's... that's..."

"A wedding ring," Kurt supplied holding his hand out. "It was an impulsive move. I know. When I arrived in Las Vegas, I told myself that I was going to let loose, and do what I wanted without consequence. David and I spent three weeks together, and one day we were looking at the wedding arch in the park, and we decided to do it. We were not drunk in the slightest."

"Wow." Sam's cute mouth was open, and Finn was still staring.

"I know," Kurt said feeling the heat in his cheeks.

"You're married," Finn said quietly.

"I am."

"You work fast!" Sam declared as the shock melted.

"You sure about this?"

"No," Kurt confessed. "But, David and I agreed to take it one day at a time. We might not last, but that's not going to stop me from giving it my all. It's the same with him. I won't have any regrets because the last couple months has been the best time of my life."

Kurt yelped when Sam jumped him for a hug. He huffed at the warm weight on top of him, and stared at the ceiling when such nice muscular arms looped around him.

"Congratulations, its a pity I couldn't have wooed you," he whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt chuckled. "Thank you, Sam."

Pulling back, Sam sighed. "So, I guess I'm going to have to look elsewhere now." He eyed the ring. "Wow, your dad is going to shit."

"Oh my God! Burt!" Finn said as if he had only thought of it.

Kurt slapped his forehead. "I know, I know. He already knows about my relationship with David. At least that's out of the way. I still haven't decided how I'm going to break the news to him that I am now married, and have been since July 13th." He fixed his glove back on his hand, and slipped off the bed primly.

"I'm starving so I'm grabbing some lunch, and trying to avoid a nasty conversation from my dad about coming in last night at six in the morning."

"Ouch!" Sam scrambled off the bed, and Finn followed suit. "Well, we have your back with whatever you do."

"Definitely, dude."

"Finn – _please_? Call me Kurt, dude is just weird."

"Alright, dude."

Kurt breathed in through his nose, and turned on his heel. More mature? Yes. Still sometimes an idiot? A big yes!

Sam was laughing as Finn looked back at him confused. "_What_?"

Kurt accepted the ham salad sandwich from Carole who smiled. "Good afternoon, sleepy head."

"Thanks, Carole, and yeah, afternoon."

"Kurt," Burt was sitting at the table with a hesitant expression on his face.

"Yes, dad?" Finn and Sam took their seats around Kurt to show their support.

Burt frowned as Carole placed a hand on his shoulder, and sat beside him. "I – want to apologize for ambushing you last night," he sighed and placed his elbows on the table. "I don't know how to act. You're an adult now, and it scares the crap out of me."

Kurt tilted his head. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry for worrying you. I really didn't mean to stay out so late. I'll leave a random text next time." He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He had thought for sure that he would get into a big fight with his dad, and he really didn't want that to happen. He knew that Carole had played a part in it all, and he was ever so thankful for them being together.

That was the best mistake that wasn't a mistake.

"What are your plans for the day, boys?"

Sam and Finn shrugged, and Kurt took a sip of his ice water. "I'm meeting David in an hour." He left the part out about the motel.

Burt grimaced visibly. "Right. You sure about this?"

"Positive."

Sam and Finn snickered, and Kurt glared at them. Burt looked between the three suspiciously.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Yes," Kurt answered honestly. "I told you last night. I will tell you when I can."

"That is really not a good thing to say, Kurt. What's going on with you?"

"I can't. Not yet, dad."

"Give him time, sweetie," Carole said gently to her husband. "He's being honest with you. Be thankful for that." She looked at her own son who flinched visibly.

"Alright, I will wait, but tell me is this bad?"

Kurt tilted his head. "Not for me."

"But for me?"

"I don't know."

Burt pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I get the feeling that I need to ask my son if _he's_ pregnant?"

Sam and Finn went crazy with laughter, and Kurt stared as if his father was crazy. "Uh, no, I'll relieve your fears right now. I have no baby growing in my non-existent womb."

Carole sniggered in her hand, and waved her hand when Burt shot her a look. "I- I'm sorry sweetie, but – that's – oh my God!" She threw her napkin down, and flat out giggled.

"It's not funny." Burt was pouting and making it worse, and Kurt was now following Carole's lead in giggling.

There was knock at the door, and everyone looked over their shoulder at the hallway briefly.

"We expecting company?" Kurt asked scooting his chair back, and standing.

"Don't think so," Burt said as Carole sobered, and wiped the corner of her eyes.

"Gaga, I hope its not Blaine," he muttered heading to the door when Finn's voice floated through the room.

"If it's Rachel tell her to go away!"

Kurt unlocked the door, and pulled in open. His eyes widened when he saw Dave standing there looking uncomfortable, and behind him was Paul Karofsky.

"David?"

Their eyes met as footsteps could be heard from behind him, and Burt's voice drifted over him, but he paid no mind.

Dave was telling him with his eyes that somehow Paul had discovered the ring on his finger. Instantly, Kurt stepped forward, and wrapped his arms around Dave's neck.

"I was washing my hands, and he was suddenly standing there staring at my hand," he whispered squeezing Kurt's slim waist tightly. "I wanted to text you, but he kept warning me not to."

Kurt swallowed as he buried his face into Dave's neck. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

"No, don't. Don't say you're sorry because I'm not. You're mine, and that's all there is to it."

"_Kurt!_" Burt had to shout to get Kurt's attention.

Paul's face was blank as he spoke to Burt: "I had to bring Dave by to see if it was true, _and_ to observe the reality."

Burt didn't understand, and Paul knew this, and when he nodded toward their son's he saw too much familiarity to be a new teenage couple. It was way too much, and their conversation – they had used their eyes. Burt couldn't even do that with Carole, and he'd only ever accomplished such a feat with Elizabeth.

What was going on?

Slowly, Kurt unwrapped his arms from Dave's neck, and when he turned he leaned his side into him for comfort. He then reached up, and pinched the tip of his middle finger of his glove, and slowly it slid off revealing his wedding band.


	5. We Make A Pact To Never Speak

_**We Make A Pack To Never Speak**_

_**40 Minutes Earlier...**_

Noon. He could imagine Coach Beiste's reaction if she ever discovered that he had been a lazy bum, and slept so long. He really enjoyed his comfortable bed because while Kurt's leather seats were decent, they were not built for sleeping.

He quickly jumped in the shower since he hadn't taken one last night, and he knew that he probably didn't smell the best. He did all the things he needed to do, and quickly dressed for the day.

He sent a text to Kurt as he scaled the narrow staircase, and passed his mother who turned her nose up at him. Last night had been hell, Annie and Paul had argued for hours even after Dave had left the room.

Annie was still refusing to believe it, and Dave didn't know what else he could say to her. He pulled the orange juice from the refrigerator, and was about to go for the sausage, but paused when Fancy's voice went through his mind. _'Please try and eat healthy. I almost lost dad, and I don't want to end up sitting by a hospital bed again.'_

He put it back much to his mother's obvious surprise as he grabbed the milk, and some cornflakes.

He checked his messages, and arched an eyebrow when Fancy asked him if he could tell Finn and Sam. Quickly composing a reply, he placed it down, and busied himself with breakfast. He was thinking about the motel. It would be nice to get away, and he hadn't exactly enjoyed the fact Kurt was sleeping in a completely different house.

It didn't seem right. He knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't last, but that didn't mean that Dave couldn't try. He was young, but he wasn't stupid like Finn Hudson, and he didn't have his head in the clouds. They had married on impulse, but those weeks together had been eye opening, and euphoric. Kurt was inspiring, and he made Dave want to succeed.

Sure, he had always wanted to play football or hockey, but he had never really tried to get the best grades he could, and become something more. He figured he'd play a sport for about ten years, and then retire, and live off that being a lazy and lonely ass who couldn't do anything right.

Now, Dave wanted to succeed, and he wanted Fancy to be proud of him. He wanted his father's approval. He knew his mother would never approve, and so she didn't even factor into the whole thing.

His mother had always had the _'all about me first, and everyone second'_ personality. She even did that with her husband and only child. She always thought about how things would affect her before reacting.

Annie sniffed again to show her distaste, but Dave pretended not to notice as Paul walked into the room, and clasped him on the back.

"Any plans today, son?"

"Lots of them," he answered as his father sat on his side.

"You came in very late last night," he observed crossing an ankle over his knee.

"Yeah, I had some stuff to work out with Fanc- Kurt, and we stopped by the Waffle House."

"So late, huh?"

"Las Vegas made us get used to the late hours. Sometimes, the shows or park concerts wouldn't even start until twelve/one o' clock in the morning. Still trying to get my schedule back on track otherwise Beiste will kill me."

"I bet she would. What shows did you see?"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Kurt dragged me to the Sound of Music rendition, not bad, not really my thing. I dragged him off to ice hockey so I guess I might have deserved that."

Paul chuckled. "Sounds like you."

"We saw Grease, which I actually liked." It also helped that Kurt kept singing in his ear, and making him uncomfortably warm when Summer Nights began to play.

"He doesn't like sports?"

"No," Dave said shaking his head. "He hates them."

"Funny."

"He'll watch them with me sometimes, but he whines, and then I'll complain when he drags me to some stupid musical. It's not like I could leave him alone in that place."

"Why not?" Paul seemed a little too curious, but Dave wasn't going to back down. If he could ease his father into the idea of the two being married, then he would do anything.

From the corner of his eye, he saw his mother sitting ramrod straight with a fine slash across her mouth to show her disapproval. She could leave the room if she didn't like what she was hearing.

Dave snorted, and closed the top on the cornflakes as he snatched up the milk, and stuffed it back where it belonged. "Kurt attracts a lot of attention. I've been kicked out of four places because some people don't know when to shut up or keep their hands to themselves."

Paul smiled approvingly.

Annie slammed her hands onto the table. "I don't want to hear it!"

Paul's smile left his face, and he glared at her. "If you don't want to listen to your son when he talks then you can walk away. No one is tying you to the chair, and forcing you to sit and listen."

"How can you stand this, Paul?"

"What?" he asked shrugging a shoulder. "Is asking my son questions a bad thing? I think you need to go upstairs, and calm down, Annabelle. You are no use to any of us acting like a child."

Dave hadn't spoken this whole time, but he cursed when he accidentally spilled some of his orange juice. Quickly, he wiped it up, and headed to the sink to wash his hands.

Annie had stormed out of the room, and her loud footsteps could be heard all the way up the steps.

"I'm sorry about her son."

"Eh, I expected it," Dave said running his hands under the warm water.

It was suddenly silent, and when Dave shifted, he saw his father standing right beside him.

"What's wrong?" Dave asked going for the paper towel when he caught what his father was looking at. _Whoops!_ He sighed quietly, and continued to dry his hands. "What your seeing is real, and no I was not drunk, and neither was Kurt. We were going to tell you and Burt on Friday together because we thought it was unfair if we told one before the other."

Paul didn't look like he could form words. Dave sighed, and pulled out his phone to text Kurt the news when his placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't text him."

"What?"

"You heard me, son. I want to see for myself. Come on, we're going to the Hummel's."

"Dad!" Dave gasped when his father took his phone.

"I'm not going to read your messages, but I want to see this, and I can't if you warn him ahead of time. Who knows he might skip town._ Come on!_"

Dave floundered as he dropped the towel in the trash, and followed his father out the door. "But, dad, we shouldn't spring this on Burt so soon. It might give him another heart attack." That would be horrible if their sudden announcement caused the man that Kurt loved to end up in the hospital.

"I won't be telling him anything. Trust me, son." He opened the passenger door for his son.

Sighing, Dave slid into the car, and braced himself for the inevitable.

"Say something?" Dave hated the silence. It was unnerving.

"Not yet."

_Dammit!_

They pulled in, and Dave tried to tell himself that this wasn't happening so fast. It wasn't apart of the plan, and Kurt was going to freak.

They stood on the steps, and Dave stared at his father. "Can we go back?"

"No." Paul did the knocking, and Dave stood there with his hands in his jeans pockets as he waited.

He could hear light footsteps coming closer, and then the door yanked open, and there was his lovely Fancy standing there with the damnedest expression of shock. God! Did Fancy always have to wear such tight clothes. His hips were sinister, and he was sure that he was beginning to develop a boot fetish.

"David?"

He looked at Fancy, and conveyed to him as much as he could in silence what was going on. He sighed quietly when Kurt's arms went around his neck.

He held Kurt tight, and whispered. "I was washing my hands, and he was suddenly standing there staring at my ring. I wanted to text you, but he kept warning me not to."

Kurt swallowed as he buried his face into Dave's neck. "I'm sorry, Teddy."

"No, don't. Don't say you're sorry because I'm not. You're mine, and that's all there is to it."

"_Kurt!_" Burt had to shout to get Kurt's attention.

Dave clutched Kurt's waist as his slim frame leaned into him. Kurt was looking at his dad, and only his dad when he plucked off the white glove, and revealed the ring.

Paul and Burt looked at each other.

"What the hell?" Burt asked feeling a little light-headed.

"May we come in?" Paul asked calmly.

"Of course!" Kurt said before his father could say anything. "You're welcome here!" He soon became the perfect host as Burt remained at the door.

Carole was holding him by the arm in concern. "Honey?"

"This has to be a dream."

"Let's go sit in the living room, and talk this over."

Kurt was sitting with Dave on the couch. His legs were crossed, and he had a hand on Dave's knee. Burt sank down in the armchair as Sam and Finn brought in drinks, and then stood behind them confidently.

"You boys knew?" Carole asked looking from Sam to Finn.

"Kurt told us," Finn said patting Dave on the shoulder kindly. "Like an hour ago."

Paul was on the other armchair, and he was merely watching them silently. Carole was on the arm of Burt's chair, and her hand was rubbing his soothingly.

"Before you ask," Kurt said scratching the back of his neck when Sam tickled it. "No, we were not drunk. Despite the fact that Las Vegas has mountains of alcohol, and whether you're of age or not its too easy to get. We did not touch the stuff." That wasn't the truth, but a white lie never hurt. "I learned my lesson during Rachel Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza Party." He shuddered. "Which, I also didn't drink then either thank you very much."

"It was mutual on both our parts," Dave said sincerely. "We both had decided to let loose in Las Vegas. No one knew us, and we could be ourselves. We acted on impulse, but that doesn't change the fact that it was the best time of my life."

"Same. It's true there's a statistical probability that we won't last. We both are aware of it, but that doesn't mean we _aren't_ going to give it a try. If it turns out that we can't handle it there will be no regrets. We had planned to tell you guys together because we didn't want to choose who to speak to first. Last night, David and I were talking about it, and trying to decide on our course of action."

"I'm not going to apologize," Dave said simply. "I have nothing to apologize for, and it would be insulting to Kurt if I did."

"Finn, Sam would you please bring some ice tea in here? Green tea for me, thanks," Kurt requested over his shoulder.

The boys quickly hustled from the room, and Kurt waited for one of their parents to speak. It was several long minutes later when Burt placed his bald head in his hands, and brushed across nervously.

"What do I say?"

Paul cleared his throat. "I found out when David was washing his hands. My eyes noticed it immediately. I knew there was something more going on, but I had no idea it was this."

Burt wanted to scream. He wanted to shout at his son, and tell him how ridiculous all of it was, but when he looked over at Kurt, and saw Elizabeth's eyes pleading with him, his heart ached. What would Elizabeth do?

He didn't even have to ask his brain. She would be thrilled, and would hug Dave tightly, and then plan a party. That was Elizabeth, she took everyone in, and accepted it. She waited, listened, and watched.

He clasped his fist into his hand, and propped his elbows onto his knees as he leaned forward. "I don't know about this guys. You really know how to surprise an old man." Carole's hand on his back was soothing.

Finn and Sam came through with drinks for everyone. Kurt took his green tea, and sipped it. "Thanks darlings."

Sam and Finn beamed, and went back to standing behind Kurt like bodyguards.

Dave was amused by how badly the boys were whipped, and he couldn't keep a straight face. Kurt arched a perfect eyebrow at him. "Come on, spit it out, David."

Bursting into laughter, Dave threw his head back. "Damn, you boys are so whipped!"

Sam and Finn scowled simultaneously. "Look who's talking!" Finn exclaimed. "You're the one married!"

"Yeah? So? I've had several weeks to assimilate myself to Kurt's bossy nature."

"And you still do everything he asks?" Sam quipped.

"Yes," Dave muttered. "It's easier to agree."

Kurt flashed him a sweet smile.

"And we're whipped?" Finn scoffed. "Do you know how scary Kurt can be?"

"Yes," he assured, and groaned when Kurt's bony elbow went into his side. "Sorry, _wife," _he hissed at Kurt who's eyes narrowed like a cats.

"Excuse me?" He used his lower register causing Dave to gulp. "Did you just call me, _wife_?"

Finn and Sam were holding their stomachs as they laughed. Paul was watching with an amused expression, Burt had his mouth open, and Carole had a hand to her mouth to keep from cracking up.

"Uh, maybe?"

"Is that a question or an answer."

"Dog house!" Sam and Finn crowed together.

"Do I need to remind you of my anatomy in some way?" he asked sweetly ignoring the chokes from Burt and Paul.

"No, you don't." He wanted to say, 'Perhaps you should.' But he didn't think that would fly well with his dad and Burt. "Come on, Fancy, you know I'm kidding!"

"Shall I list everything that job description comes with? Or shall we pretend that you had a moment of insanity?"

"Insanity."

"Good boy."

"Woof!" Sam and Finn barked causing Kurt to reach back and slap them both on the cheek. "_Ow!_"

"Watch yourself boys, I have enough blackmail to have you scrubbing all 335 pairs of my shoes for life."

Sam and Finn straightened completely.

"We're sorry, Kurt!" Finn yelped in fear.

"Yeah, we're really sorry!" Sam's whine was icing on Kurt's cake.

"_Jesus!_ You have 335 pairs of shoes?" Dave squawked.

Kurt hummed. "Indeed. I had almost four hundred, but I donated some to a few charities last spring. I'll do a fall clean out soon, and it should be down to an even 300 by then."

Dave face palmed. "Those will never fit into our closet when we move to New York."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You want to go to New York?"

Snorting, he looked at Kurt as if he was an idiot. "You really think I'm letting you go all the way to New York by yourself? I'll apply at NYU." Dave's idea of distracting Kurt worked because he squealed with delight, clapped his hands, and then clobbered Dave with hugs. "Ohio State really isn't a big deal."

"You are forgiven," Kurt said slapping a kiss to Dave's lips.

"Good, for a minute there-" he wiped the fake sweat from his forehead.

"Oh my God, I can't take this anymore!" Carole exclaimed rushing Kurt with a huge hug. She practically lifted him off the couch.

Burt was gawking, and Paul was chuckling quietly. Dave could only watch as Kurt had the life squeezed out of him by his step mother.

"I'm _so_ happy!"

"Thanks, Carole," Kurt said folding his arms around her gently. He didn't hug her all that much, but when he did it was nice and warm. "That means a lot," he murmured into her hair.

"You're so young, but – I – I don't know. I'm just happy, and seeing you two," she sighed. "It's adorable."

Finn sulked. "You never approved of Rachel or Quinn," he crossed his arms over his chest childishly.

Carole straightened, and pierced her son with a stare. "Rachel and Quinn are two air-headed little brats who have absolutely no idea what the word responsibility is if it bit them in the behind. To be honest, Finn I was not pleased with your choice of selections. Quinn while sweet in her own ways drove me crazy because I knew she would hurt you. I know what kind of girl she is, and as for _Rachel_," she snorted in distaste. "Don't you get me started on that twit. Those girls think of nothing but themselves, and they made you miserable."

Finn twitched, and his feet shuffled. Sam nudged him. "She's not wrong, dude. Quinn nearly destroyed both of us. Rachel has a great voice, but seriously Jar-Jar Binks annoying."

"I would not have approved even if you were thirty years old to marrying either one of those girls. Besides, Kurt here said exactly the right thing."

"What was that?" Burt asked intervening on the conversation.

Carole turned to her husband. "They might not last, but they have no regrets. That is a very intelligent and realistic perspective. Right now, they are very happy, and looking at them just makes me want to squeeze them both. Obviously, something strong is at work here. What are the chances of these two finding one another in Nevada of all places?"

Burt didn't want her to be right. He didn't want to give in. He wanted to fight this, but he kept thinking of Elizabeth, and Carole. They hadn't even known each other a full year before they decided to marry.

"Dad?" David looked at his father. "You going to speak any time this century?"

"I want to talk to Burt and Carole alone," he finally said and smiled when he received a nod from both of them.

"Alright, come on boys. Let's go to my room. It's a lot bigger. You guys hungry? Do I need to bring some sandwiches in?" he asked quickly to the Karofsky's.

"No thank you, Kurt," Paul said politely.

"Okay, I don't want to be a bad host."

Dave rolled his eyes. "Fat chance of that, Fancy."

Kurt's room was light and breezy. It was wide open with a lot of space. It didn't look like a basement at all, and there were two doors, one leading to a bathroom, and when Dave opened the double doors he stared at the separate room packed with clothes and shoes.

"You weren't shitting about the shoes."

"Nope," Kurt said falling to the bed.

"Or clothes."

"Mmm... of course when I go to New York I can't take it all, and I won't. I'll slowly wean myself from my wardrobe," he promised. "I won't let you drown in my clothes."

"Good because I think at this point it's possible."

"I could see the mortician stating your cause of death, _'drowned by designer clothes,_" Kurt chirped playfully.

"That would make a good episode of _1000 Ways To Die_," Sam said lounging on the bed like he belonged. Finn was beside him, and pointing out all the hot girls in Kurt's magazines.

"Finn!" Kurt groused reaching over, and shutting his magazine.

"Can I borrow this?"

"No way! I have a very important outfit in there that I'm trying to recreate, and I won't have you staining it."

Dave snorted as he sat on the edge of the large bed. "Why aren't you guys pissed off?"

Sam shrugged. "Kurt can make his own decisions."

"I don't care. I always found it weird that you turned into such an ass. I knew that wasn't the real you," Finn answered. He was eyeing the magazine on Kurt's other side, and he looked like he was hatching a plan to get it.

"Do it, and die," Kurt hissed threateningly.

Finn sulked. "They were hot!"

"Sam, I thought he grew up?"

"I said he matured, I never said anything about his sex drive," Sam said holding his hands up defensively.

"If anything, I think he's gotten worse. What did that woman do to him?"

"What didn't she do? She made Santana look like an amateur," Finn said making Dave frown.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"These two decided to become strippers in Kentucky."

"Hey!"

"You weren't supposed to tell on us!"

"That was mean, Kurt. You should have warned us first," Finn whined.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't keep things from my husband, you should know that."

Sam and Finn fumbled for a retort, but found none appropriate.

"Strippers? What the hell?"

"You heard me. Finn and Sam took it all off for the lovely ladies," Kurt purred. He stretched out his legs, and propped his feet on Dave's knee. "I wonder what our parents are talking about?"

Dave sighed, and shook his head. "Who knows. I'm glad we got this out of the way."

Kurt nodded.

"To be honest, I wasn't really doing a good job hiding it."

"Yeah, we probably should have told them immediately. I didn't know how, but hopefully Carole will be the voice of reason."

"Mom always is."

"My mom isn't. That's why she's not here."

Kurt winced. "Sorry."

"I told you not to apologize. She's always had a problem, and she was one of the biggest reasons why I didn't say anything. Now, I don't give a shit."

"Have you guys decided what to do about living arrangements?" Sam chimed in curiously.

Kurt and Dave exchanged looks again.

"We've been discussing it, and originally we were going to check out some motels. No idea what to do now," said Kurt quietly. "We fell asleep in the car last night."

"You what?" Finn looked at him oddly. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged. "Just happened." He really didn't want to tell Finn what they'd been doing.

"What's wrong Fancy? Don't want to make Finny here green when he hears what I did to you?"

Sam grinned, and Finn cleared his throat. "That won't work anymore. I don't care."

"So you don't care that Fancy here was on top of me?"

"David!"

"He rides?" Sam asked looking very interesting.

"Like a beast."

Finn laughed wildly, and Kurt was groaning as he rubbed his burning cheeks. "Oh my Gaga!"

"Dave, I am so fucking over all that shit. I learned my lesson."

"Besides, I'd be a hypocrite."

"You're-?"

"Bisexual."

"I see."

"Had a really big crush on your husband to." Sam's grin was evil.

Dave looked at him. "He'd never be with you," he said blandly.

"I know."

"Okay, can we stop talking about me for the moment?" Kurt said clapping his hands together. "If you don't stop, I'm going to come into your rooms very late at night, and paint your toes rainbow colors."

He grinned when the boys went quiet, and Finn and Sam moved there feet from Kurt's line of sight.

There was a knock at the door, Carole poked her head into the room, and beamed when she saw all the boys on the bed. "Can you come upstairs now?"

"Sure, Carole. Everything okay in there?" Kurt asked hesitantly as he stood, and adjusted his snug jeans.

"Everything's fine sweetheart."

Kurt took Dave's hand, and Sam and Finn followed faithfully at their heels. Whatever was going to happen was going to be good, and Sam and Finn didn't want to miss the action. Kurt and Dave were the couple of the year!


	6. That Word Again, yes you are my friend

_**That Word Again, yes you are my friend**_

"Why does it feel like we're heading for an execution?" Kurt muttered to Dave under his breath.

"Think we can escape?"

"Maybe. If we take the front door it would be unexpected."

"Hm."

Carole's shoulders were shaking as she listened to them, and Finn and Sam were snickering openly. Paul and Burt were smirking at one another, and Kurt's teeth were sudden set on edge.

Dave kept his hand clasped in Kurt's as they took their seats once more. Dave looked at his father sharply. "What is going on? Spit it out now, dad."

Paul chuckled. "Burt and I have been discussing this development."

"What a development it is," Burt said leaning back, and crossing his leg. "I want to yell, and I want to believe that any minute Carole is going to wake me from this dream. Obviously, it's not a dream."

"No, dad, it's not," Kurt said gently. "It's true that we hadn't really thought about how it would affect everyone around us, but at the time both of us were still kind of looking for ourselves. Las Vegas is a great place to get lost in, but it is also a place to be found. We know that being married won't be easy. Especially since we're still in High School, but that doesn't make it alright to not place any effort into it. As I said, if things don't work out we will do the right thing, but we won't have any regrets. I know you think its easy for us to say that now, but its really not."

Dave nodded at Kurt's explanation. "Whether we're a victim of circumstance or we become a statistical improbability doesn't really matter. We agreed to take it one day at a time."

"Well, this makes things easier," Burt said simply.

"What?" Kurt asked wearily. "What is going on?"

"We've decided to try this out, and see how it works," Paul replied casually.

"Here's what we're going to do, and since we didn't give you a er – wedding gift consider this our gift to you for the year." Burt looked like he was really struggling. "Since the economy is not exactly hopping, Carole and Finn's old home is still on the market."

Kurt did not speak. Surely, Burt wouldn't kick them out? Dave observed his father. What was going on?

"We haven't been able to sell it. We even lowered the price, and there's no one willing to take the place. So it falls on us to keep it for now," Carole said with a smile.

"Okay, what does that have to do with us?"

"We're giving it to you for the year to live in, and Kurt I know you're very good at designing, and we thought that if you were able to improve the old place this year then maybe someone would be willing to buy it by the time you graduate," Burt explained.

Paul nodded. "This works out in everyone's favor. The Hudson's old home is right between our place, and close to the school. We expect you to not only keep the house in working shape, but to also work and go to school while taking care of one another."

"This is a test. We will pay off the rest of the mortgage, and we will even pay the essentials like water, trash, and electric. You two have to come up with a way to pay for the extra stuff like cable, internet, and whatnot. We will even give you a boost so that you can furnish the place. You already have a job at my shop Kurt. You'll have to work that in with your glee club."

"Are you going back to the hospital, David?"

Dave had been to stunned to react. He was clutching Kurt, and trying not to wince when the boy's short nails dug into his palm. "Uh, yes, I sent them an email before I left yesterday."

"Good, then you will have to juggle work and football which you have before, but this time you two will be doing all this together."

Burt picked up the explanation again. "This will be good for you guys, and you can see how you'll fare when you finally end up in NY where it'll be a whole lot harder."

A house, Kurt thought in shock. They were giving them a house? There was a lot of things he expected, one of them to move in with the other or maybe even a small efficiency apartment that leased monthly instead of yearly, but a house?

Kurt pulled his hand from Dave's, and flashed him a look of apology for leaving marks in his skin. He'd been very scared for a moment. He placed them together as if he were praying, but he wasn't. It was kind of a thinking pose for him. "Let me get this straight. You guys are giving us a house?"

"We are." Paul smiled. "We think that it would be the best course of action for all of us."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not pleased in the slightest. However, if you can put your mature words into actions then we will have no problems. You both are adults now, and as such we are going to treat you like adults. So don't make me regret this."

"Cool! House party!" Finn cheered automatically.

Carole was about to say something when Kurt looked back, and glared. "I do not think so, Finn William Hudson. Unless, you wish to clean the mess up with your toothbrush."

"Nicely put, Kurt," Carole said with a prim smile.

Finn whined a little, and Carole sighed. "Boy, am I ever so glad its not you and Rachel getting married." She rubbed her forehead. "I really would hate to be one of those in-laws who snubs her own daughter-in-law."

Kurt chuckled. "Poor Finn."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know. You don't have to worry mom, Rachel and I are done."

"I hope so, but you said that about Quinn. I need to see it to believe it."

Kurt's brain was already going through ideas, and Dave was wondering if their parents were purposely setting them up for failure. Their gift sounded way too good to be true.

He looked back at his dad. "What about mom?"

"What about her?" Paul asked.

"She doesn't even know I'm married."

"It's her fault for her behavior. She refuses to acknowledge you, and so we will refuse to acknowledge her. It's a two way street, and she'll either have to learn or not learn and be miserable."

Maybe they weren't setting them up. It didn't sound like something his dad would do, and from the looks of Burt Hummel, he wouldn't do that to his son either.

"Kurt you will still receive your inheritance every month."

Kurt merely nodded. He didn't like talking about it, and had refused to let his father sign everything over to him the day he turned eighteen. It didn't feel right to do so.

"Inheritance?" Paul asked curiously.

"Elizabeth left Kurt with everything, but he was too young at the time. I've been overseeing it, and making sure most of it stays held back for college. A certain amount is deposited every month directly into his account."

Kurt was tapping his lips with two fingers in thought. He was trying to remember the layout of the Hudson's old home, but he'd only ever seen the living room, bathroom, kitchen, and dining room.

"I guess we're the movers?" Sam chimed in happy for once that he was able to do something to repay the Hummel-Hudson's for helping him come back to McKinley. If it hadn't been for them he would be stuck in Kentucky without an education. He would also be wearing body glitter until his abs turned against him, and he was unfit to take care of them any longer.

Kurt nodded. "Once we decide on where to start."

"Do you have a list of the things that needs to be done?" Dave asked Burt.

"We do, there's a water leak in the basement, and the paint is starting to chip."

"I want floor plans, and yes, I'll use my head on expenses. You don't have to worry." Kurt said hopping up. He pressed a wrinkle out of his shirt. "I did put New Directions through all our competitions, and designed all their outfits." He preened. "The first time only cost them two hundred bucks."

"That sounds like a lot," Finn commented.

"Twelve outfits? Plus accessories? Not to mention the hours I spent tailoring your pant legs because you didn't know when to stop growing! I thought Mercedes was terror to tailor, she has nothing on you."

"Sorry?" Finn squeaked.

"Mr. Schuester trusts Tina and I with the glee account, and while its not much, I think I did pretty damn good."

"Not to mention, Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. That was amazing, Kurt," Sam reminded.

"And the wedding," Carole chimed in sweetly. "It was so beautiful, and _way_ under our budget."

"That's because you were able to get a free band. Besides, I have 355 shoes for a reason, and I know how to balance a check book. _So don't you dare underestimate me, Finn Hudson,_" he lowered his voice causing Dave's eyes to darken naturally.

Did he have to use that voice in a room with people around?

Everyone laughed at Finn causing the half-giant's ears to turn a pleasant shade of pink. "Sorry, dude."

Kurt growled, and threw his hands in the air. "_I give up!_" He walked away leaving Burt, Sam, Dave, and Carole all laughing as Paul arched an eyebrow.

"What did I do, now?"

Dave said nothing as he went to join Kurt. They really needed to talk about all this. It was happening really fast, and while their marriage may have happened fast, Dave hadn't expected their fathers to pull this out of their asses.

He found Kurt sitting primly on the bed, his hands folded together once again like he was praying. He looked like an angel doing it, Dave smiled and sat beside Kurt who didn't move when their shoulders brushed together.

"What are they doing?"

"Not sure."

"Are they setting us up or is this for real?" He turned to Dave, and smiled at the man's expression. His forehead always wrinkled when he was thinking.

"I think its real. I don't think my dad would play around like that. I don't know your father, but I don't see him as the time to either, and Carole seems a lot more open minded then both of them combined."

Kurt nodded, and dropped his thinking position. He slid his arm loosely through Dave's and leaned into him. "Think we can do this?"

Dave smirked. "I know we can. We did it while in Las Vegas."

Kurt bit down on the corner of his lower lip. He really wanted this to work, he wanted the two of them to work together.

"Hey," Dave's thumb pressed on Kurt's chin causing his assaulted lip to be relieved of the hole that might have been chewed through it. "What do you want to say?"

"I want us to work, I really do."

"So do I, Fancy." He rubbed Kurt's jaw, and sighed when those soft lips kissed him. He pulled Kurt closer until slim legs wrapped around him, and he was sitting in his lap. "We were supposed to be talking."

"I know, but this is better."

"_Agreed_."

"I propose that we take my bed," Kurt said putting his hand on Dave's chest, and pushing him to the mattress.

"Really? It _is_ bouncy and comfortable."

"Uh huh, and it has a _lot_ of room." He rested his forearms above Dave's head, and peppered him with slow delicate kisses. Kurt teasingly nibbled down on Dave's lower lip drawing an eye rolling groan as those big hands latched onto his ass, and squeezed. "Okay there Teddy?" he asked purposely bringing his voice down a few notices.

"Fuck, Fancy, you're only making my dick hard as a rock, and then I'm going to get cockblocked by everyone in this fucking house, and you have to use your lower register don't you?"

Kurt chuckled, and swiped his tongue across Dave's. "You know, I never told you how proud I was of you today."

"What for?"

"For trusting me."

"What do you mean, Fancy?"

"The way you told Sam that it would never be possible. It felt good that you trusted me so much already."

Dave tilted his head, and sucked Kurt's lips until they turned cherry red. "I trust you. I don't trust him, and yeah it's a little annoying the shit had to say that now. Now, you might be disappointed if Big Lips had said that he was flat out gay. I would have had problem then."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"Don't do that, David," Kurt chastised softly. He placed his finger on Dave's mouth like he had in the hotel room that night. "I _never_ break a commitment."

Dave was a well of insecurities, but seeing Kurt on top of him, and those bright eyes shining with such emotion. He couldn't reveal them all without feeling like a pussy. Kurt was beautiful, and he was a swan while Dave was nothing more than a pigeon.

He shuddered when Kurt's tongue circled his tongue in that teasing lollipop manner. He grunted as his jeans tightened uncomfortably. All Kurt had to do was _that_ to stop his moment of insecurities. Jesus! Kurt was going to be the death of him, his body was writhing against him. He was trying to resist throwing Kurt onto the bed, and fucking them. Parents in the house be damned!

"You weren't kidding when you said he liked to be on top," Sam drawled from the doorway.

Finn was snickering behind Sam.

Dave scowled. "Fucking cockblockers!"

"Guilty as charged."

"What do you want now?" Kurt asked rising up. He didn't move from his position on Dave, and tried not to laugh at the hardened cock between his legs. He loved it that he could get this reaction from Dave from merely kissing him.

Sam sulked. "You don't want to see us?"

"Not really, no," Kurt said smirking. "Did dad put you up to this?"

"Yes," Finn said guiltily.

"Yet, he is giving us a house. What kind of sense does that make?"

"Probably a lot, considering he wouldn't have to hear you, and he could play ignorant," Sam teased dropping onto the bed, and eyeing the two curiously.

"You're not getting my bed," Kurt said simply.

Sam pouted. "Why not?"

"We need it. You can have the room," he compromised.

"Beats bunking with Finn. That ass over there likes to kick at night!"

It still stunned Kurt that Finn was so open now, and he had to remind himself that _this_ Finn wasn't the least bit bothered with the fact that his gay step-brother was sitting on the crotch (fully clothed) of his former bully who he had no idea was gay. Now, he was sleeping in the same bed with his bisexual best friend.

It was mind-numbing!

"Mom is digging the old house plans out now," Finn finally said sitting by Sam's feet. "I can't believe they're giving you our old house. You're so lucky."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You do know that they expect us to fail?"

"Not going to happen," Dave growled.

"Then don't fail," Sam replied. "It's that simple."

"I don't think mom wants you guys to fail. She really likes you guys together, which is weird." Finn folded his arms casually, and looked like he was having a tough time thinking. "She never approved of Quinn, but when we thought that Beth was mine, mom had taken her in." His eyes dimmed at the memory. "I guess she's right, my selections sucked."

Kurt leaned back and flicked Finn in the nose causing him to flinch. "She's right. Your selections did suck. I like Quinn better than Rachel, and she was in a shitty position. It doesn't give her the right to do what she did, but I understand her panic. Puck wasn't exactly relationship material, and while I was impressed by his love for Beth, Quinn did not know at the time that there was anything more than a Mohawk, bad attitude, and twenty four hour sex on the brain."

"True."

"You are a nice guy, Finn. You would always do the right thing, and she never had to question that."

"Puck's not that bad of a guy."

"No, he's not," Kurt agreed stretching out on Dave's body. He laid his chin on his folded his hands, and resisted the urge to swat the large hand that was threading through his hair. He liked it, but the instinct was still there. "But, he didn't have a mom like you did, Finn. We all know that he would do the right thing _now_, but back then, how the hell could you tell?"

Dave kept quiet. He was feeling a little unsettled because they were skirting the edges of his past bullying. He had teased Quinn mercilessly, and true he had mainly done it to hide behind the bully that he was, but it still didn't make him feel better. He never really cared one way or another that she was pregnant. He had picked on her because she was the school's most prudish little bitch outside of Rachel Berry.

He hated her, and the way she would act like she was Miss Perfect, and number one at everything. She hid behind a crucifix and a God that Dave had washed his brain of years ago. Then she would turn around, and manipulate everyone around her to do what she wanted. In his opinion she was nothing but an attention whore.

Kurt was grilling Finn about the old house, and all of its problems, and characteristics.

"We should probably spend the rest of the week shopping," Kurt hummed with delight.

"Oh no," Dave groused.

"_Oh yes_," his husband corrected, and his grin was way too terrifying.

Sam snickered. "Good luck, Dave."

Dave grunted.

"Any reason to shop is a good reason."

"..."

oOo

The old Hudson home sat on Maple Street, and was within walking distance of McKinley. It was grouped next to a bunch of ordinary houses, and there was a deep driveway that Kurt pulled into. The house was old red brick with white shutters, and trim. It was two story, with a covered porch that was hidden by green hedges. It was on the narrow side with peaked roof.

"I still can't believe our parents agreed to this," Kurt confessed slamming the car door.

"Most likely it was my dad's idea to get us a place, and your step-mother suggested this."

"Yeah, I can't see dad doing this on his own, absolutely not."

The steps were on the side, and Kurt admitted that he liked the privacy of the front porch. There was a well-aged wooden swing making creaking noises due to the warm late August wind.

"We could do something with it," Kurt said as his nose twitched at the vacant scent. It was aged, and the wallpaper in the kitchen made Kurt cringe. "Oh God, I love Carole, but I do not like her taste."

Dave crossed his arms over his chest, and leaned against the wall as he took in the eye sore of wallpaper. "My only request is not to use yellow."

"Oh, yellow is a great color," Kurt said blinking a few times. "However, this much yellow is way too much. Not to mention its so bright. I'm sorry, but I'm dipping into my account, and I'm going to destroy these walls. It's no wonder no one wants to buy it. There are so many shades of yellow, and she picks this one?"

Dave stared at Kurt who was circling the room like a hawk.

"I mean, yellow is supposed to be used to draw the eye, and so almond or toffee would be a wonderful addition. They say yellow is a warm color, but its not. To me its a hot color-"

"Kurt-"

"Yellow needs to be subtle."

"Kurt..."

"You can't use this yellow, and expect marvelous things to happen, it just doesn't-"

"_Fancy!_"

Kurt blinked. "Huh? Oh sorry, did I go into one of my rants?"

"Mhmm," Dave stepped forward, and looped his arm around Kurt. "I'll tear it down for you. You're speaking to me in Greek. I don't understand a word your saying."

Kurt rested his head against Dave's chest while trying to get a good look at the cabinets and counters. It was hard with the blinding yellow.

"Sandstone wooden counters, kind of tacky, but it'll do. I can work with this. I've worked with a whole lot less. It's small, but I can _make_ it bigger." He pecked Dave on the lips, and left his arms for the staircase in the hallway.

"Oh goodness! Yellow in the bathroom!" Dave heard Kurt shout as he followed his Fancy who was on a mission. He found Kurt in the master bedroom with a measuring tape. "It's a good thing dad has agreed to pay for the work that needs to be done to get it in shape for selling. This is going to take a lot of work. The carpet is way too old and out of date, and the windows need to be remodeled due to the leaks-"

Dave checked the bathroom, and groaned as he placed a hand over his eyes. He was not critic, but those walls were fucking annoying. He wasn't a picky person, as long as he had a bed to sleep on, he could manage.

He paused when he caught his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Not only did he look different considering the tan, the swept back dark hair, and small five o' clock shadow grazing his cheeks, but he also felt different. It was strange to think about how quick his life was moving, and he remembered Santana's words last year, and cringed openly.

If it hadn't been for Fancy would that have really been him? At forty, bald, and married to some crazy Quinn-Rachel-like bitch, and miserable? That was nauseating. He gripped the sink, and glared into the drain.

"You okay, baby?" Kurt's sweet voice interrupted his horrible thoughts. He looked over to see Kurt standing there with concern shining in his light eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? I know – the color – _Gah_!"

"I was thinking what Santana said to me last year when she found out I was gay."

Those same light eyes darkened as they narrowed. "Oh Gaga, what the hell did that harridan say to you?"

"A lot. As big of a bitch as she was, she kind of opened my eyes to what could be, and I never wanted that."

"What is it?"

Dave told him what Santana had said, and Kurt bowed his head. "Santana's spite knows no bounds."

"I thought she was right."

"Well she's not. I'm not a woman, and you're not in the closet." Kurt reached out and took his hands. "You're Dave Karofsky, and I am Kurt Hummel _your_ husband. You belong to me."

Dave chuckled as he pressed his forehead to Kurt's. "You changed everything. You were there, and you were so perfect."

"You boys," Kurt hummed softly. "I love it that you guys like to place me on this beautiful plinth, and believe that I'm some sort of Egyptian God, really, I am so flattered." Kurt brought their clasped hand to his chest. "But, I'm not perfect. I'm a prissy and bossy little bitch who has the habit of hurting people with his words. I have the same defense as Santana a lot of the times, and while she might have razorblades to fight with, I have nothing but my tongue."

"That's not true."

"It is, I can't fight."

"You have me to fight for you."

Smiling, Kurt kissed Dave on the cheek affectionately. "I don't condone violence at all, but I understand the need to work together, and fight for each other. You can fight for me, and I can fight for you. Trust me, my tongue can be harsher than your fists could ever be."

"I believe that." Dave deadpanned.

"Seriously, stop putting me on this plinth, I'm not perfect, and in a few weeks you're going to despise me."

"I doubt it. You have no idea what you've done for me. Not just us together and married, but the fact that you gave me a chance. You didn't have to."

"I _wanted_ to."


End file.
